Theron Sentinel
The Theron Sentinel was the Locust Queen’s elite shock troops, the Theron Sentinels have greater intelligence then the average Drone and communicate through hissing and whispering with their fellow Therons. The Theron Sentinels are stronger and faster than subordinate Drones.http://www.figurerealm.com/actionfigure.php?FID=23721&figure=theronsentinel Their role in the Locust army was that of battlefield commanders leading Locust troops on the field. They also led small teams of Theron Guards. The Theron Sentinels have seen action in the Lightmass Offensive and Operation: Hollow Storm. History Evacuation of Ilima When Zeta-Six tried to Evacuate Ilima city to prevent the city from been taken over by the Kryllstorm, General RAAM led a personal attack on the city so the Kryll could devour the city of its human population, many Locust Drones including the Theron Sentinel helped assist the General carry out his attacks given out by Queen Myrrah. They attack Zeta-Six when they searched for Echo-Five near Ilima trusts and savings, more Sentinels burst out from E-Holes inside the locker rooms of Ilima High School when Zeta-Six was searching for survivors. At Ilima City Hall one Theron commanded the first group of Locust Zeta encountered at the very entrance. A group of Theron Sentinels later protected the Hammer of Dawn outpost themselves as Zeta reached the command outpost they also tried to stop them from attacking the Seeders. A very large squad of Therons appeared at the construction yard Zeta passed through as the Kryllstorm is about to arrive. Operation Midnight Shortly before the Lightmass Offensive, a large squad of Therons, led by General RAAM, ambushed Midnight Squad at the Ferro Bridge, they first took out the drivers of the Derricks that brought the gears, later they used Tickers to deal with two of them, while theydealt with more Humans. One blew up Rufus body with his Torque Bow, another one destroyed half of Jace's ear and another ambushed Harper and tried to hit him, he managed to cut off the rope that Ahman and Takashi were using to climb the bridge, sending them to the water, while the Theron reloaded he was killed by Jace, Draper and Gil. Finally the rest of the squad accompanied RAAM to finish the gears, however four King Ravens arrived at the battle and took all of the Therons down, ending the battle. Lightmass Offensive The Theron Sentinel was not known to Sgt.Fenix but Cpl.Baird had advanced knowledge on the Therons Sentinels. Several Sentinels, along with Drones, defended a platform inside the Outer Hollows during the Lightmass Offensive trying to prevent Delta-One from deploying the sonic resonator, but failed to stop the Serans. Two Therons brought an Unidentified captured Gear to RAAM's presence so he could listen the COG 's communications, after he heard that Delta was next heading to the East Barricade Academy he personally executed the gear and ordered all of his Theron Sentinels to move towards Fenix Estate. When Delta was redeployed to East Barricade Academy several Sentinels attacked them on their way to Fenix Estate, a single Sentinel lead Delta-One into one ambush after another; using Boomers, Drones, Grenadiers and even a squad of Theron Guards to deal with them; until it faced Marcus and Dom in front of the Fenix estate and was killed. A trio of Therons lead the forces outside of the house while they tried to stop Delta Squad from leaving the place. More Sentinels ambushed Delta at Timgad on their way to Tyro Station, they were commonly seen in the Nassar Park, inside the theatre and in Timgad Central Energy and its surroundings trying to stop them from returning the energy to the Timgad Bridge and escaping. Although the Therons failed to stop Delta from leaving they succeeded in gaining control over the Tyro Pillar, along with General RAAM and they protected the Lightmass Bomb when Marcus and Dom boarded the train; all of them died valiantly in the name of their General. At the end of the Lightmass Offensive, a Theron Sentinel was seen surviving the destruction of the Outer Hollows, along with his Hydra.Gears of War Hollow Storm "Hostiles." ''-''A Theron spotting Delta Squad inside the Hollow. As Delta-One tried to reach Nexus and to deploy thir beacon, they find several patrols led by Theron Guards and Theron Sentinels trying to stop them from reaching a Locust Gunboat. First a single Theron Guard tries to ambush Delta, after his defeat many Therons start to attack Marcus and Dom . Destruction of Halvo Bay Behind the Scenes *Theron is Greek for Hunter.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Theron *The reason for the visorless helmet was because it looked "wicked cool".The Art of Gears of War *The Theron Sentinel's head is rarely seen in gameplay as they always wear their distinctive helmet. Multiplayer *The Theron Sentinel is playable in Gears of War 2 multiplayer. *The Theron Sentinel is playable in Gears of War 3 multiplayer but in the character selection menu, the character picture appears to be a Theron Guard, but in gameplay the character is a Theron Sentinel. References Category:Locust Horde